Jedi Knight Order
JKO - A New Hope- '''Formerly the clan known as ATU, JKO stood as a well respected meduim sized friendly clan many people enjoyed. Former and founding members consisted of Ausvid, Silentstorm, Detox, Bill, and Roberto. After starting a friendly alliance with PR and newly founded SWA, JKO stood out being a newly growing clan welcoming new members. '''Ranking System: JM: Jedi Master - Highest Rank JK: Jedi Knight - Available to mentor and train padawans. K: Knight - Your promotion before hitting the big time and being able to train others. J: Jedi - A promotion given to a padawan to show they are a new dedicated member of the clan. P: Padawan - A fresh recruit, newly joined. What many do not know, is that JKO was the first clan to implement a ranking system that later became common for SWBF clans. With founders, and decision making being led by the Jedi Masters "Council," keeping friends, and other members accounted for, as well as progress, skill discussion, and overall just having a night together to enjoy each others company. This ranking system and how it worked brought the clan together very close, which was JKO's strongest link. While joining as a padawan, at the meetings, you were assigned to a Jedi Knight. Either by voulenteer, or the masters decision, you were to play on a team with your mentor and show them the ropes. This developed an an ability to have new recruits feel welcome and willing to play, not to mention make friends along the way. It was up to your mentor to decide and suggest your promotion, after a majority vote from the masters, you were seen as a regular member of the clan and part of the family. To become a Jedi Knight, the player must have been active and made a request to the masters he feels he is ready to help the clan out. This decision was based on player skill, activity, and personal conflict decisions. By using this system JKO started something that really brought the PS2 SWBF to its own unique place in the history of peoples lives. The Clan Wars: A New Hope What many players from the Senate know are the Clan Wars, with none other than the ECU clan sprouting like a weed trying to break clans apart. ECU was a clan whose soul intent was to cause problems. They would "raid" rooms, by uncovering your rooms password and filling up the room with as many clanmates as possible to make the game unfair or unfun. Another ECU tactic was to create "spies."Members of their own clan, creating a new name, and posing as someone interested in joining the clan, in order to recieve new passwords was more than a common tactic. Another spy problem was posing as other members of the clans name, and listening in to conversations, in hope to hear the password, or even putting on a clan tag and a fresh name and saying you were recruited when you were not. Needless to say, this caused a LARGE problem with many clans, and halted recruiting for a long time peroid. They had became a nuisence for many clans, it was obvious something needed to be done. While Obi from SWA came up with a suggestion for all clans involved with each other to ally against them. This involved having friendly matches with each other to fill the servers and keep tabs on things as a group on the forums. All went well if only ECU was not still a problem. Obi suggested a clan match be in order, all chips in the pot. However, unknowing to most people, this clan match consisted of the best members of every clan in the alliance. Rising against it all, the best of the best, defeated ECU, thus clearing out the room. After this match had been over, things began to cease from ECU as it slowly died, as core members went to create DSF it became no more. Needless to say after this clan match, it sparked closer bonds, a new beginning, and The Galactic Senate, bringing even more clans into the PS2 SWBF community closer than ever before. Personal Note: - JKO brought me some of the best memories I think I ever had, from Silly Billy, to Nanashit, to Ausvids "Jeeeeeeeeeeeeezuz", all the way to Silent and myself as "The Pilot Brothers." Darthrat Jr. and The Star Wars Cantina, all the way back to the Maaaaaaaaaaagicalllll wammmmmmmmpa. Who else but Sweeney? There was something that everyone in JKO brought to the table that made my adolecense something I wish I could revisit. Thanks everyone, for harassing me to join when I was upset, to sticking through my temper, and for even playing at all. You all made history in my life. Editing the page to keep whatever memories alive. -Jango 12:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC){JKO}Jango Category:SWBF2 Category:Clans